The Proposal
by StoryDiva
Summary: Written for a story request for my friend. Haley and Nathan. The scene they DIDN'T show, where he asks her to marry him. Warning: Spoilers through season 1 finale.


**Title:** The Proposal 

**Author:** Storydivagirl (storydivagirl [at] hotmail [dot] com) 

**Disclaimer:** not mine, not mine, not mine...just happen to enjoy the naley. 

**A/N: ** Written for a fiction request to see how Haley and Nathan got to where they were at the end of the season one finale. Spoilers through season one. All my stories can be found on my website at beholden.nu/white and feedback is always appreciated. 

It's the loss of all rational thought when Nathan kisses her that Haley decides is the biggest problem. And not just because in that moment when his hands slide up her back to the _ohyeahrightthere _spot and his teeth tug at her bottom lip in a teasing and affectionate manner that all thought floats away, but because there are lingering side effects to kisses with Nathan. Like the inability to listen effectively in class anymore because her lips are still tingling from when he last kissed her. Or the way those words she once lived by-pragmatism, intelligence, and uniqueness-seemed to have dissipated from her memoryor at the very least become that much harder to live by. Because Nathan defies logic. At least where she's concerned. He wasn't supposed to love her or vice versa. They were meant for different people. For her it would be some wannabe beat poet she meets at Duke and he belonged with girls like Brooke and Peyton. Cheerleaders. Popular girls who like to say things like _"tee-hee-hee" _or _"Ohmigod!"_ and probably don't mind that Nathan likes to frequent porn sites. 

That's how they got here. Because Haley can't wrap her brain around Nathan's fixation with big-breasted girls named "Honey" even though she knows it's ridiculous and absurd and that every guy probably does it. But to come face to face with it? Talk about smacking her over the head with the insecurity stick, filling her with nothing but dread regarding the actual deed, convinced that Nathan will decide she sucks in bed or run away screaming when he sees her naked. And again, not exactly a rational thought, but neither was getting a tattoo of Nathan's number on her back or spending all her money to keep him from being bought by some random girly girl at the auction. No, when she's in Nathan's presence those staples to her personality, those words she lives by, no longer exist and _she_ is the girly girl who gets jealous and irrational. 

"Let's get out of here," Nathan says in that breathy tone that she's come to love. It's the voice that reminds her why she is with a guy like Nathan-because there is this side to him that not many people get to see, but is worth the wait. This part of him that is as insecure and vulnerable as she feels. 

"I don't know, Nathan," she meets his confused gaze and replies, "What if we end up right back where we started? You're ready and I'm notI'm not sure if I am or not." 

"You don't have to be scared of me, Haley." 

"I know that," she says, hoping to convey the faith she has in that statement. She's not scared of Nathan. And, she thinks, that is probably what scares her most about the whole thing. 

"Halesc'mon. We're getting soaked," he says, running his finger along the rivulets of water that have streaked her forearm. She shivers against his touch, a jolt of electricity surging through her, until she finds herself pressing her chest against his own and wrapping her arms around his neck again. He grins and says, "I've got a game tonight and I'll get my ass chewed out if I can't play because I caught pneumonia while making out with a pretty girl in the rain." 

She shrugs and asks in a surprisingly coy voice, "Does that mean you want to stop?" 

"Hell no," he replies, covering her mouth with his own. 

The rain starts to fall harder, faster, and Nathan once again pulls away. This time he doesn't ask her to leave. He simply envelopes her hand in his and pulls her down the street, practically in a jog. She feels her chest tighten, unsure if this due to her unfit lifestyle (apparently lifting books off library stacks does not equate to physical activity) or the way Nathan's eyes roam over her. Like he can't get enough of her and never will, like she's a beautiful goddess rather than plain 'ole Haley James. 

It's when they're running in the rain, when she catches the way Nathan's shirt sticks to his chest and shows off his muscles and how the water slides down his cheeks...he has this little boy quality to him. This is when she decides that their love is weird and potent and something she never wants to end. This is when she realizes she is ready to give herself to him. 

It's all she can think about. Running, ducking in and out of the heavier rain fall as they try to get to Nathan's apartment, and all the while silently repeating like some Buddhist chant: _I think I can, I think I can, Ican._

Nathan laughs as he throws open the door. He doesn't seem to notice the way Haley is staring at him, or if he does notice, he's pretending not to. More concerned with getting them both dry and playing the role of valiant prince to a tee. He thinks that's what she wants and she knows that she has led him to believe that's true and what Lucas probably threatened him into becoming. She knows this because, at some point, earlier on in things, that was what she wanted. A knight in shining armor to come in and rescue her from her mundane life, turning it on its head and leaving her breathless. Nathan does those things, but he isn't some superhero or character from a fairy tale. He's real, solid muscle with smooth skin and a killer smile when he is in charm mode. 

He tosses her a towel and says, "You look cute as a drowned rat." 

"Charming," she comments, surprised words can form aside from her mantra of the moment. _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can._

Nathan attempts to remove his shirt, getting caught up in it as it sticks to his skin, and Haley helps him, peeling off the material. Her hands instinctively run along his chest and she stands on her tip toes to kiss him. She laughs as Nathan throws his shirt over his head and dips his head down to meet her lips with his own. He smiles against the kiss and whispers something indecipherable. 

It happens so fast. Like most things with Nathan have this past year. One second they're standing there, peeling layers of wet clothes off one another and the next they're on the bed. Wet from the rain and indulging in make-up kisses that seem to keep getting stronger and more intense. She pulls back and watches Nathan. She thought she could do this, but not like this. 

As if reading her mind, Nathan brushes a strand of her hair back and props himself up on the bed. He cups her face with his hands-calloused and rough from so much basketball but by far her favorite texture-and says, "It shouldn't be like this." 

"No, Nathan-" 

"You're not ready." 

"I am ready," she replies. He stares at her disbelievingly as though she doesn't know her own mind. She repeats, "_I'm ready._" 

"You sure?" 

"It's not that I'm not ready. This isn't...something is off. I can put my finger on it." 

"Are you still worried that I'm gonna dump you or something?" Nathan pauses. He hops off the bed. Haley calls after him, but he disappears into the kitchen. Haley wonders if she has finally managed to push him away, to lead him on and then stop him in his tracks one too many times. But all those thoughts rush out of her head when Nathan returns with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. 

"Why am I suddenly frightened?" 

"Well, I'm terrified." 

"What is-" 

He cuts her off, placing his fingers on her lips. He sits down on the edge of his bed and thumbs a small plastic toy he picked up fumbling for the words. Haley isn't sure what is going on, but her heart starts to thump. Loudly, so loudly that she can't believe Nathan's neighbors aren't complaining about the noise. 

"Haley, youI didn't expect to find someone like you. You're not exactly what I thought I was looking for in a girl, but you saw something in meand I like the person I am when I'm around you. I love you." 

She rests her forehead against his and replies, "I love you too, Nathan." 

"I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. That no matter what crap my father might spout out or other people might lead you to believe about meor even my own jerky behavior might lead you to assume, I want you around. Always." 

She smiles to keep herself from crying. Neither she nor Nathan are the wishy-washy types, but he's making this incredibly hard for her. She says "Me too." 

He lets out a loud breath and says, "I'm glad to hear that because" His voice trails off and he reaches for Haley's hand. He opens her right hand and places the toy he had been holding in her palm. Upon closer inspection, Haley's eyes widen and Nathan continues, "I know it's not a real ring-just one of those stupid candy rings that Tim had left behind-but it was the best I could do on such short notice." 

"Nathan" 

"Haley James, will you marry me?" 

She shuts her eyes. She decides that this is a dream. A dream or a hallucination or maybe she's dead and this is her own version of heaven. It isn't possible that Nathan Scott is proposing marriage to her. It doesn't make sense. 

"Haley?" 

"Is this a joke?" 

"Look at me, Hales," he says. The way he says the words make her believe him and all those practical thoughts fly out the window when her eyes lock on Nathan's darker ones. And he grins. It's that damn grin again, she thinks, as she takes the plastic candy ring and puts it on her finger. She doesn't say anything, knowing whatever coherent words would come out would ruin the moment and maybe convince herself it's a bad idea, and wraps her arms around his neck. 

He kisses the side of her head, stroking her hair, and whispers in her ear, "Tonight then?" 

She giggles. It seems an odd response, but this is what young love is supposed to be and she's going to enjoy it. She nods her head and kisses him, "Tonight." 

"Meet me after the game. We'll gocelebrate." 

She nods her head again and says, "Are you sure about this?" 

"I am. You?" 

"Yeah." 

Nathan studies her for a second and states, "Everyone is going to flip." 

"Maybe we should wait awhile before sharing the good news." 

"Otherwise we won't be able to enjoy our honeymoon in peace," he replies with a wink. He kisses her again, deepening the pressure and intensifying the moment, but Haley pulls away. He stares blankly at her as Haley hops off the bed and throws on her sopping wet shoes. 

She meets his perplexed expression and says, "Too much to do, Nathan. I need to get things in order before we go." 

"So the romantic mood that I set-" 

She leans across the bed and says, "Will have to wait until tonight." 

He grins, "You're evil, James. Just so we're clear." 

She waves over the back of her head and skips, literally skips, out the door. A part of her wants to run and tell Lucas, but she knows what will happen. He'll talk sense into her and sense is the last thing Haley wants to feel. She wants to follow the wave of emotion she's caught up in for once without overanalyzing and harping on every minute detail. And she will. Because tonight is her wedding night and it promises to bring even more insanityand she can't wait for it. 

_{fin}_


End file.
